Stalyan
Stalyan is Eugene/Flynn Rider's ex-fiancée and The Baron's daughter. Background Stalyan is the daughter of the Baron, a well known and feared criminal kingpin and resides in the city of Vardaros alongside him at his castle. Stalyan follows in her father's footsteps and becomes a well known thief herself and later at somepoint met the thieves, Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow when they allied with her father. Stalyan and Flynn formed a partnership and began working together as partners in crime, becoming close eventually forming a romantic relationship together. Stalyan and Flynn later became engage to be married until Flynn left her at the altar. Role in the series In "Beyond the Corona Walls", Stalyan is reunited with Eugene and Lance when they are captured and taken to her father when they recently arrive in the city of Vardaros. Stalyan reveals upon their reunion that although her original wish was to torment Eugene if she ever saw him again, Stalyan reveals instead that despite their past, she still believes they are meant to be together, both as partners in crime and in life. Stalyan and the Baron force Eugene to keep his original promise and marry Stalyan. Eugene refuses, but the Baron and Stalyan threaten Lance's life, when he is bitten by a venomous Kai spider forcing Eugene to agree to marry Stalyan in order to acquire the antidote to save Lance. Stalyan and Eugene return to the city and wait backstage as the Baron announces their engagement and upcoming wedding to the citizens of Vardaros. Eugene attempts to convince Stalyan not to go through with the plot to no avail and confesses he is in love with someone else. Surprisingly, Stalyan is already well aware of Eugene's love for Rapunzel, including their history when he rescued the lost princess from her tower. However, Stalyan manipulates Eugene into doubting his relationship with Rapunzel, questioning why the princess would give up her freedom and marry him after spending the bulk of her life confined in a tower. Shortly after, Stalyan goes on stage to make her appearance and soon after the Baron introduces Eugene as her fiancé, shocking Rapunzel, watching from the crowd. Rapunzel approaches the stage, demanding an explanation, of which Stalyan provides by claiming that Eugene has joined them. Rapunzel refuses to believe Stalyan's claims, but Eugene—seeing Lance growing weaker—is unable to reveal the truth to Rapunzel. Eugene soon leaves alongside Stalyan, the Baron and Anthony the Weasel, leaving behind a heartbroken Rapunzel. Back at the Baron's castle, Stalyan visits Eugene in his prison cell. Eugene once again pleads for Stalyan to call off the wedding and give him the antidote to save Lance's life. Stalyan ignores Eugene's pleas and instead reminisces about their shared past, revealing that she genuinely believes they belong together. The wedding ceremony begins as Stalyan is walked down the aisle by her father. The Baron begins to officiate the wedding, but is interrupted when Rapunzel reveals herself during the ceremony and declares her love to Eugene. Rapunzel touches the black rocks, intending to create a shockwave by releasing their power, but is suprised when she is unable, confusing Stalyan and the Baron, witnessing Rapunzel's attempts. A fight soon ensures between the Baron's henchmen and Rapunzel, Cassandra, Hoot Foot and Maximus. Stalyan attempts to escape with a captive Eugene, but Rapunzel prevents her, engaging in a tug-of-war with Eugene at the center. Pascal creates a distraction by startling Stalyan, setting Eugene free from her grasp. Eventually, the Baron and his henchman are defeated and are forced to flee. Stalyan carries her injured father and leaves, but not before informing Eugene that she will someday settle things between them once and for all. Gallery Stalyan -2.JPG Stalyan-4-0.JPG |Stalyan talks to Flynn Rider Stalyan-3.JPG |You left me at the Altar Flynn Tangled Stalyan.JPG|Stalyan with The Baron Trivia * Staylan will be featured in a two-part episode References Stalyan is a confirmed character that will appear in the show Stalyan is a confirmed character that will appear in the show #2 Stalyan debuts in a two-part episode confirmedCategory:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Not Completly Evil Category:Neutral characters Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Adults